Where You Left Your Heart
Where You Left Your Heart is the first episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eightieth episode of the series overall. Summary THE BEGINNING OF THE END — Desperate to see her father Klaus after seven years, Hope resorts to drastic measures to bring her father back to New Orleans. Hayley attempts to minimize the fallout from Hope's actions, but not before news of what she's done ripples through the city. Meanwhile, Freya's guilt over not being able to reunite her family gets in the way of her happiness with Keelin, while Rebekah struggles with her inability to fully commit to Marcel. Finally, struggling without Elijah by his side, Klaus' murderous rampage throughout Europe leads to an unexpected encounter with Caroline Forbes. Vincent and Josh also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/03/the-originals-episode-501-where-you.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Candice King as Caroline Forbes Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Torrance Coombs as Declan *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman *Christina Moses as Keelin *Alexis Louder as Lisina *Nadine Lewington as Greta Sienna Co-Starring *Katie Jane Cook as Poppy *Nicholas Alexander as Henry Benoit Trivia * Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson. *This episode is the last season premiere of . *This episode marks Caroline Forbes and Dorian Williams' first appearance on The Originals. **They join Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, Rayna Cruz, Matt Donovan and Alaric Saltzman to cross over from The Vampire Diaries to The Originals. *This episode establishes that it has been 7 years since the events of The Feast of All Sinners, placing the events in this episode in the year 2026 and also takes place before Mardis Gras. *Hope sells her blood to a fellow student, Henry, a Crescent werewolf to make him a hybrid due to her selling her blood for money. She gives Henry two vials of blood; one before and one for after. Henry is sired to Hope. *Hope hasn't spoken to her father Klaus in 5 years, she sold her blood to buy a passport so she could go to Europe to see her father. *In 1928, Klaus had a falling out with the Gatineaux family and has come to murder more members of the family in current times. Body Count * Security Guard - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson * Henry Benoit - Suicide (as a werewolf); killed by himself * Poppy - Hybrid bite; killed by Henry Benoit * Unnamed People - Various ways; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson Continuity *Alaric was mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in and The Feast of All Sinners in . *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Davina was mentioned. She was last seen in a picture in The Feast of All Sinners. *Stefan was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in The Vampire Diaries. *Josie and Lizzie Saltzman were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic in The Vampire Diaries. *Mikael was mentioned. He was last seen in I Hear You Knocking as both a flashback and hallucination. *Bill Forbes was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in TVD's Bringing Out The Dead. *Hope tells Henry that he is sired to her. The sirebond nature of Hope's blood was last seen in season one, when Dwayne was turned into a hybrid in Bloodletting. Locations *Manosque, France *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House *New Orleans, Louisiana **Rousseau's **The Abattoir *New York City, New York **Penthouse Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode to feature Steven Krueger and Danielle Rose Russell as series regulars. Cultural References *"You Left Your Heart" is a song by Stages & Stereos. *The scene where Henry jumps out of window parallels Game of Thrones when Tommen did the same thing. Quotes |-|Scene= :Vincent: "Okay so we should probably get back to Mardi Gras prep." :Josh: "Oh, come on Vincent, we got this, all right. It's gone without a hitch, for what, seven years now?" :Vincent: "Josh that's because we haven't taken it for granted in seven years. Let me remind you moments of prosperity are in variably in followed by times of great pain unless we remain vigilant." :Freya: "Thank you Mr. Buzzkill." :Vincent: "Okay Freya what you got? Mardi Grai prep." :Freya: "The witches will be working on their float in the city of the dead." :Hayley: "The werewolves in the Bayou." :Vincent: "Josh?" :Josh: "Yeah? :'Vincent: "Hmm? This is when you're supposed to say the vampires are gonna steer clear of both." :Josh: "Yeah, actually maybe we should offer them some sort of incentive." :Hayley: "Seven years of peace and prosperity not enough?" :Josh: "Well it is, but we could always use more daylight rings." :Vincent: "Is this a negotiation Josh?" :Vincent: "Marcel." :Josh: "You know what? First of all, reading that was very rude, and second." :Vincent: "Josh, I don't know how many times I have told you, what goes on this city is no longer any Marcel Gerard's business okay? And guys this is what I'm always talking about Marcel means Rebekah, Rebekah means Kol and Elijah, and I don't even want to think about Klaus right now, cause apparently he has lost his mind." :Freya: "Oh, come on, we don't know if those rumors are true." :Vincent: "I know that we need to make sure that they stay as far away from this city as possible." :Vincent: "And Freya, I'll be Mr. Buzzkill if it means reminding everybody here that the magic that those four carry inside of them, if we just put two of them in the same place, it is a ticking bomb." :Hayley: "Relax. Okay? Marcel is in New York, Elijah is." :Josh: "In amnesia land." :Hayley' ''"Right, and Klaus is where ever Klaus is these days." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Klaus: "I'm a sucker for Weill." :Klaus: "You play with such finesse." :Elijah: "Yeah, it keeps me out of trouble." :Klaus: "Though Mahler's really more my style." :Elijah: "Mahler? Guaranteed to clear any room." :Klaus: "Well, then he and I have something in common." :Elijah: "And how is that?" :Klaus: "I have a bit of a temper." :Elijah: "Interesting, see I wouldn't be able to tell by looking at you." :Klaus: "Wouldn't you?" :Elijah: "And most people wouldn't look so disappointed about that observation." :Klaus: "Well, truth be told, it's a balm to hear it." :Klaus: "I've been feeling one note lately. All work, you know." :Elijah: "Modern conundrum, my friend. You work just to take care of your family, then you don't have any time to spend with them." :Klaus: "My family is, uh geographically challenged. I've got a daughter I haven't seen seven years, haven't spoken to in five" :Klaus: "There were some issues." :Elijah: "This all sound she like a recipe for regret." :Klaus: "And now you sound like my brother." |-|Inside clip= :Klaus: "Bonjour, Monsieur Gatineau. I should let you live to tell you this, but I seem to be on a bit of a roll." :Hayley: "You are not just anybody, Hope." :Henry: "None of the students know you're Klaus Mikaelson's daughter." :Vincent: "Okay, we should probably get back to Mardi Gras prep." :Josh: "Oh, come on, Vincent. We got this, all right. It's gone off without a hitch, for, what, seven years now?" :Vincent: "We need to make sure that they stay as far away from this city as possible, and Freya, I'll be Mr. Buzzkill if it means reminding everybody here that the magic that those four carry inside of them if we just put two of 'em in the same place; it is a ticking bomb." :Klaus: "Do spread the word." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals Where You Left Your Heart Scene The CW The Originals 5x01 Sneak Peek 2 "Where You Left Your Heart" (HD) Season 5 Episode 1 Sneak Peek 2 The Originals Inside Where You Left Your Heart The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Roman-Hope.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Caroline-Klaus.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Klaus-Caroline.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Marcel.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Roman.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hope.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Klaus-Caroline 2.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Caroline-Klaus 2.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hayley-Hope.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hayley-Hope 2.jpg 5x01 Where You Left Your Heart-Hayley-Hope 3.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO501-001-Manosque, France.png TO501-002-Klaus.png TO501-003~Klaus-Guard.png TO501-004-Klaus.png TO501-005-Salvatore Boarding School.png TO501-006-Henry.png TO501-007-Henry.png TO501-008-Hope.png TO501-009-Henry.png TO501-010~Henry.png TO501-011-Dorian~Hope.png TO501-012~Dorian-Hope.png TO501-013-New Orleans.png TO501-014~Hayley~Josh-Poppy-Freya-Vincent.png TO501-015-Freya-Vincent.png TO501-016-Josh-Hayley.png TO501-017~Freya-Vincent.png TO501-018-Josh-Hayley.png TO501-019-Josh-Hayley-Poppy-Freya~Vincent.png TO501-020-Declan.png TO501-021-Hayley.png TO501-022-Witch-Hope.png TO501-023-Hope.png TO501-024-Roman.png TO501-025-Roman.png TO501-026-Hope.png TO501-027~Henry-Hope.png TO501-028-Henry~Hope.png TO501-029-Keelin.png TO501-030-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO501-031-Freya.png TO501-032-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO501-033-Keelin.png TO501-034-Keelin-Freya-Astral Projection.png TO501-035-Marcel.png TO501-036-Rebekah.png TO501-037-Marcel.png TO501-038~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO501-039~Marcel.png TO501-040-Rebekah.png TO501-041-Klaus.png TO501-042-Elijah-Klaus.png TO501-043-Klaus.png TO501-044-Elijah.png TO501-045-Marcel.png TO501-046-Rebekah.png TO501-047-Rebekah.png TO501-048-Rebekah.png TO501-049-Klaus.png TO501-050~Elijah-Klaus.png TO501-051-Hayley~Hope.png TO501-052-Hope.png TO501-053-Hayley-Hope.png TO501-054-Vincent-Freya.png TO501-055-Vincent~Freya.png TO501-056-Freya.png TO501-057-Hayley.png TO501-058-Declan.png TO501-059-Declan-Hayley.png TO501-060~Hope-Kol.png TO501-061-Kol.png TO501-062-Hope.png TO501-063~Lisina~Hayley-Henry.png TO501-064-Lisina~Hayley.png TO501-065~Lisina-Hayley.png TO501-066-Rebekah.png TO501-067-Marcel.png TO501-068-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO501-069-Rebekah.png TO501-070-Klaus.png TO501-071~Klaus-Carolin.png TO501-072-Klaus~Caroline.png TO501-073-Klaus.png TO501-074-Klaus~Caroline.png TO501-075~Klaus-Caroline.png TO501-076-Vincent.png TO501-077-Vampires-Greta.png TO501-078-Freya~Vincent.png TO501-079-Freya-Vincent.png TO501-080~Henry-Poppy.png TO501-081-Hayley.png TO501-082-Hope.png TO501-083-Hayley-Hope.png TO501-084-Hope-Hayley.png TO501-085-Henry.png TO501-086~Henry-Poppy.png TO501-087-Hayley-Lisina.png TO501-088~Lisina~Hayley-Josh-Greta-Vampires.png TO501-089-Henry~Hope.png TO501-090-Hope.png TO501-091-Hayley-Lisina.png TO501-092-Josh-Greta-Vampires.png TO501-093-Caroline~Klaus.png TO501-094~Caroline-Klaus.png TO501-095-Hayley.png TO501-096-Hayley.png TO501-097-Marcel.png TO501-098-Elijah~Rebekah.png TO501-099-Rebekah.png TO501-100-Hope~Freya.png TO501-101~Hope-Freya.png TO501-102-Vincent.png TO501-103-Marcel.png TO501-104-Hope.png TO501-105-Freya-Hope.png TO501-106~Klaus~Hope.png TO501-107-Hope.png TO501-108-Klaus.png TO501-109-Vincent.png TO501-110~Vincent.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Crossover Episodes